Warriors: Through the Eye of the Tiger
by Alice Warren
Summary: A forgotten battle some how mysteriously begins to interfere with the lives of the Clan cats, and only StarClan knows the conclusion. In the times of leafbare, hunger is causing betrayal and deceit among the cats. When rouges are caught stealing food from
1. Allegiances

Summary

A forgotten battle some how mysteriously begins to interfere with the lives of the Clan cats, and only StarClan knows the conclusion. In the times of leafbare, hunger is causing betrayal and deceit among the cats. When rouges are caught stealing food from the powerful BoulderClan, the punishment is beyond most cruel. So when young Copperstar and his clan try attempt to rescue the rouges, secrets are revealed and war is declared...

Author's note

Yes! I've finally completed the first part of Through the Eye of the Tiger! I'm so excited, this being my first story on FanFiction. Please note I haven't read the full Warriors series, so please excuse me if I accidentally repeat names. If this happens, email me.

First off, I would like to give a big thanks to Erin Hunter, for writing this addicting series. Feel free to comment and tell me what you really think. The first part is of course the Clan info and such. Alright lets get this started -says in announcer voice- I now present to you Warriors: Through the Eye of the Tiger!

-Alice

Warriors: Through the Eye of the Tiger

By . : . A L I C E . : .

ALLEGIANCES

WILLOWCLAN

LEADER// Copperstar- a sleek dusty brown tom; blind.

DEPUTY// Bearwhisker- she-cat with short ebony black fur and long whiskers.

MEDICINE CAT// Cederstripe- a young tom with a murky brown pelt and thin strips of black across his face and back.

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE// Heronpaw- a snowy white she-cat with large legs.

WARRIORS// ((toms and she-cats without kits))

Moonfang- a bright white she-cat with silver tinged around her muzzle and golden eyes of amber.

Apprentice, Wavepaw

Juniperheart- a small tortoiseshell she-cat with dark brown eyes.

Hawkclaw- a large pale ginger tom with intimidating eyes.

Apprentice, Sootpaw

Fernpelt- a pretty calico she-cat with a small tail.

Apprentice, Robinpaw

Granitefoot-a slim long-haired tom

Smokeheart- a plump tom with a black pelt that is tinged with grey.

APPRENTICES// ((more than six moons old, in training to become warriors))

Wavepaw- a muscular tabby with electric blue eyes and a scar across his left shoulder.

Sootpaw- handsome grey tom with green eyes.

Robinpaw- a she-cat with thick flaming ginger fur.

QUEENS// ((she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Lilacstream- a big she-cat with a bold brown pelt and is an excellent swimmer; is expecting Hawkclaw's kits.

Magnoliafur- beautiful white she-cat with pale brown eyes.

(Berrykit- is Granitefoot's son; ginger tom with one white paw)

ELDERS// ((former warriors and queens, now retired)

Badgertail- oldest cat in Willowclan; half of his tail was lost in a fight with a badger.

BOULDERCLAN

LEADER// Hornetstar- a ginger tom with urns ringed around his and legs and right eye.

DEPUTY// Leaffang-handsome tom with bright jade eyes.

MEDICINE CAT// Icewing- silver she-cat with short legs.

WARRIORS//

Foxheart- a small tabby tom with a dull brown pelt.

Blackfeather- a black she-cat with beautiful fur.

Glassfoot- a fragile she-cat with a brisk fighting style.

Brassclaw- a golden tabby with piercing green eyes.

Apprentice, Falconpaw

Vinetail- big she-cat with a whip-like tail.

Apprentice, Acornpaw

APPRENTICES//

Falconpaw- a ginger tom with white dapples

Acornpaw- calico tom with a temper

QUEENS//

Petalheart- kind she-cat tabby with silver paws

(Strawkit- Brassclaw's son; golden tom)

SWAMPCLAN

LEADER// Pearlstar- silver she-cat with cool blue eyes.

DEPUTY// Bushtail- tom with thick frizzed ginger fur.

MEDICINE CAT// Pintail- brown she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE// Blossompaw- happy tortoiseshell she-cat.

WARRIORS//

Toadheart- huge tortoiseshell tom

Apprentice, Pebblepaw

Goosewing- odd white she-cat with limber legs.

Fogclaw- black tom with grey patches and large claws

Apprentice, Weedpaw

Sunwing- beautiful golden she-cat.

APPRENTICES//

Pebblepaw- grey she-cat with small eyes.

Weedpaw- clumsy ginger she-cat with a white face.

QUEENS//

Basiltail- aggressive she-cat with black dapples.

(Rubykit- Fogclaw's daughter; ginger she-cat with stripes of white

Burrkit- Fogclaw's son; white tom with brown patches)

ELDERS//

Mosstripe- black she-cat; Shatteredear's mate.

Shatterdear- deaf tom.

MIRRORCLAN

LEADER// Orchidstar- A small tabby with vibrant stripes of white.

DEPUTY// Chestnutpool- A pretty light brown she-cat with rings of black around her tail.

MEDICINE CAT// Burntheart- a quiet tom with a smoky grey pelt.

MEDICINE CAT APRENTICE// Hollypaw- young tortoiseshell she-cat with crisp blue eyes.

WARRIORS//

Steelfeather- a big grey tabby with silver patches.

Apprentice, Salmonpaw

Crystalwing- white small she-cat with torn ears.

Apprentice, Mistpaw

Daisytail- ginger tabby she-cat with vivid golden eyes.

Webfang- aggressive tom with thin grey stripes.

Apprentice, Magentapaw

APPRENTICES//

Salmonpaw- swift tabby tom with a single ginger patch.

Mistpaw- grey she-cat with beautiful green eyes.

Magentapaw- fiery ginger she-cat.

QUEENS//

Wickerclaw- large black she-cat; delivering her first litter of kits, normal of furious warrior.

(Delivering Steelfeather's kits)

Ghostfeather- a friendly she-cat with a patched pelt of ginger and brown, giving her the advantage of camouflage.

(Olivekit- named after her green eyes; Webfang's son)

ELDERS//

Dustfur- old tabby with a once handsome grey fur.

Ivoryclaw- plump tom; retired after losing a leg in an accident on the Thunderpath.

CATS OUTSIDE OF CLANS//

Aaron- A slim white tom with brilliant brown dapples; a rouge.

Genevieve- A dark brown she-cat kit; Aaron's daughter.


	2. Prologue

Warriors: Through the Eye of the Tiger

Prologue

Author's note (IMPORTANT)

This story is going much faster then I thought, it would which is a good thing in my opinion! The prologue might be just the slightest bit confusing so let me just say this; this is a flashback. I had a feeling that might cause some confusion, so I added that big flashing word IMPORTANT so you would be sure to notice it.

I also, shamelessly, forgot to add a 'StarClan' section along in my 'Allegiances'. I'll try to update it, but

I'm still getting the hangs of things on FanFiction.

I have a plot developing, but I'm kind of just going with the flow and see what happens. Be sure to check in for Chapter I, which I will (hopefully) be posting very soon! Thanks everyone!

-Alice

PROLOGUE

The ebony night held Silverpelt high in the sky, the warrior ancestors glistening beams of light down over the forest below. Silently they smiled, but their eyes were somber, as they watched the new prophecy unfold.

"BoulderClan needs them more then you. Now hand them to me, and no one dies." meowed a commanding voice, cold and harsh.

The trembling she-cat froze as she watched the owner of the voice, a large tom, step out from behind a tree. From the she-cat's mouth dangled two young kits, both toms, mewing pitiful cries of help.

"No." she rasped, her eyes growing wide and fearful; there was no escape.

The tom's gaze was grim. Finally he sighed and meowed, "I didn't want this to happen, Rosepool."

Filled with a sudden anger, the tom let out a chilling yowl and pounced on to the she-cat, his claws sheathed.

Rosepool desperately tried to break free under his grasp, and let out a frantic cry of help.

Blindly the tom swiped at her with a huge paw, knocking one of the kits from his mothers grasp. The tiny tom fell with a thud on the ground, and his dusty brown body lay limp. Rosepool let out a sheer yowl of pain and hatred, and in a blaze furiously kicked at the tom.

The two cats fought viciously, both bleeding heavily and growing exhausted.

"Enough of this!" declared the ginger tom, digging his claws into Rosepool's throat.

She gasped loudly for air, and let herself go limp. Rosepool stared at the tom straight in the eyes, her gaze filled to the brim with hate. She allowed her body to curl into ball, her legs twitching. The she-cat slowly let go of the grip she had on the other kit. Warm blood trickled from her mouth, as her eyes closed slowly.

The tom stood and looked down in triumph at the dead she-cat's body. He leaned gingerly over her body, picking up the mewing kit.

"Rosepool!" called a distant voice, causing him to swerve sharply on his heels.

He could suddenly scent an enemy clan. "WillowClan!" he exclaimed gruffly, taking off at a surprising speed with the kit in his jaws.

The ginger tom smiled; he had succeed. Of course, he had not managed to retrieve the other kit, but at least he had one of them. The prophecy made by Icewing would now be fulfilled!

Moments later in the same place the ginger tom had been, another tom appeared, this one slim and long haired. He gasped as he saw the two cats. Slowly he approached Rosepool, sorrow overcoming him at the sight of the gentle queen's dead useless body. He began to lick her face softly.

His ears pricked as he suddenly heard the sound of a small mew. The tom's attention turned towards the tiny kit on the ground. Slowly the kit mewed again, the sound barely above the sound of the cool breeze blowing through the forest.

"Thank Starclan! Copperkit lives." he purred with joy, picking up the tiny kit gently in his jaws.

Copperkit was barely moving. The tom feared that he might not make it back to WillowClan's camp. He glanced behind his shoulder in confusion. Where was Copperkit's brother?

His heart felt heavy as realization fell over him; what ever had killed Rosepool, must have killed her other kit as well.

He left his mouth ajar, hoping to catch scent of what had killed them. Surprisingly, he scented BoulderClan; fresh. He decided that a patrol must have just come through before the queen and her kit was slayed.

Quickly had made pace back to camp, still puzzling over the BoulderClan scent.

The tom entered the Willowclan camp shortly, his body brushing past the large willow tree marking the entrance. Trying not to jostle the kit, he slowly made his way into the Medicine Cat's den.

The old medicine cat, Silverfrost, quickly came to the young warrior's aid. "Your the first to return! All of the other Warriors are still out searching." she meowed, her voice cracking.

He lowered his head. "Rosepool is dead and her other son as well. I-I didn't know what to do."

Silverfrost licked his ear affectionately. "It isn't your fault young Granitefoot. Once some of the other warriors return, they will retrieve her body."

The kind medicine cat began to treat Copperkit. "Dear Starclan!" she breathed, as she looked over the kits wounds.

"What?!" Granitefoot meowed in alarm, and leaned over to see what she had meant.

He himself drew back air, when he understood what she was looking at. Across the kit's young face, was a jagged wound, straight across his newborn eyes. The wound was bleeding heavily and it looked as if it would leave a permanent scar.

"He will be blind." Silverfrost said finally, after a long period of painful silence.

Granitefoot felt anger build inside of him. "What savage monster would do this?" he demanded.

Silverfrost could only shake her head. "I think I can smell BoulderClan, but the scent of blood is too strong."

Granitefoot wondered if he should tell her that the had scented them too. Would it only cause a bigger rivalry between clans? "Is this what Starclan wants?" he meowed faintly.

The wise medicine cat hesitated before responding. "StarClan has a reason. They always do." she meowed finally, brushing her tail against the young warrior's flank.

And StarClan did have a reason for the death of Rosepool, and the scattered information and confusion caused by it. It what force all of the clans to reveal secrets and confess burdens, to resolve in a new beginning for the cats.


End file.
